


Case #: AC01-- "Do you have anything to say?"

by myriad_of_moths



Series: Plucked [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood, Blood and Torture, Choking, Gen, Interrogation, Stepping on Throat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 08:13:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17763068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myriad_of_moths/pseuds/myriad_of_moths
Summary: [There are two people in this small room. One is a taller lanky man dressed in an untucked white dress shirt and well-fitting slacks with his hair slicked back. This is Agent Cerberus performing the role of a kidnapper for a training mission for Agent Apollo, who does not know of him at all. The other man in the room is Agent Apollo and he is unaware that this is a training mission. He is wearing his assigned uniform, sans cowl and hood. There is blood coming from a cut on his cheek below a deeply blackened eye. His bottom lip has been cracked in several places and is also bleeding.]





	Case #: AC01-- "Do you have anything to say?"

Delphi Enterprises: Special Ops Department

REVIEWING AGENT: Artemis  
CAMERA LOCATION #: W16R6  
TIMESTAMP: 4106174628  
CASE #: AC01  
PERSONNEL FILE LINKS: [Apollo](https://docs.google.com/document/d/11p0XYtvo88BBPJpPojiU9NRoGGuL0ogB5_DZoPqRy5s/edit?usp=sharing) & Cerberus

[BEGIN TRANSCRIPTION]

 

[There are two people in this small room. One is a taller lanky man dressed in an untucked white dress shirt and well-fitting slacks with his hair slicked back. This is Agent Cerberus performing the role of a kidnapper for a training mission for Agent Apollo, who does not know of him at all. The other man in the room is Agent Apollo and he is unaware that this is a training mission. He is wearing his assigned uniform, sans cowl and hood. There is blood coming from a cut on his cheek below a deeply blackened eye. His bottom lip has been cracked in several places and is also bleeding.

Apollo is seated with his arms tied behind his back and zip tied to the back of the chair. His legs are also restrained. The chair is positioned in front of a table in which Cerberus is seated and leaning forward with his chin in his hand and his elbow on his thigh. He looks to be in thought and staring intensely down at Apollo.]

CERBERUS: Do you have anything to say?

[Cerberus slips from off the table and leans in close to Apollo’s face. Apollo remains silent and just seems to be staring at Cerberus's shirt buttons. Cerberus starts to go off script in this moment, grabbing and jerking Apollo’s chin to look him in the eyes. Apollo doesn’t say anything, and the microphone can barely pick up the scoff Cerberus lets out.]

CERBERUS: Let me try that again.

[Cerberus leans in closer.]

CERBERUS: Do you have anything to say?

[Apollo seems to shrug.]

APOLLO: I mean, besides the usual ‘fuck you?’

[Cerberus slaps Apollo across the right cheek-- the one where he is already bleeding from. It is a harsh sound in the recording. Apollo hisses and glares up at Cerberus.]

CERBERUS: I thought the transport team already beat the petulance from you.

APOLLO: You thought wrong.

[Agent Cerberus takes Apollo’s chin again in a way that lets him drag his gloved hand over Apollo’s already cut lip. Apollo hisses again, and when he opens his mouth, Cerberus catches his bottom lip between two of his fingers. He kneads the largest swollen cut, making it bleed again.]

CERBERUS: I really wanted this to be a quick and easy process, Agent Apollo.

[Apollo merely glares up at Cerberus, not really in a position to actually say anything without inflicting further harm. Cerberus pulls on Apollo’s lip to pull his shoulders further away from his restraints in the chair.]

CERBERUS: Let’s see--

[Cerberus gives a sharp tug and twist to the lip and the cut rips open more. Apollo gives out a scream at this and his eyes are screwed shut.]

CEREBUS: Ah, there we go.

[Cerberus smiles and stops kneading his fingers over Apollo’s lip for a moment. He then leans in and pulls Apollo’s face to put them on eye level. Apollo opens his eyes to glare at Cerberus as he lets go of his lip.]

APOLLO: I won’t talk.

CERBERUS: You will eventually.

[Cerberus stands back up to his full height and pushes Apollo back against the chair. He then walks behind him and leans in over his left shoulder.]

APOLLO: Is that supposed to be intimidating? Your breath smells like--

[Apollo is cut off as Cerberus slips his hand over Apollo’s right shoulder. His hand presses up against Apollo’s windpipe and forces his jaw shut with an audible click. Apollo lets out a groan.]

CERBERUS: [nearly inaudible] I hope you learn to bite your tongue after this.

[Agent Cerberus’s hand tightens around Agent Apollo’s throat. Apollo’s eyes are still closed and his mouth is opening and shutting intermittently. Just as Apollo’s lips turn blue, Cerberus lets go of Apollo’s neck. He then takes a step to the side and leans Apollo’s chair onto its back legs. He lets it go and Apollo falls back, landing with a crunch and a scream.]

APOLLO: Fuck!

CERBERUS: I need to know about Project Chronos, Agent Apollo.

[Apollo forces his neck to the side where Cerberus is standing over him, spitting up the blood from his tongue and lip. Cerberus crosses his hands over his chest and cocks his head to the side.]

APOLLO: Again, I don’t know shit about it, you dumb fu-

[Apollo is cut off by Cerberus pressing his shoe into Apollo’s neck. Apollo groans even louder, his eyes fluttering shut before they flash open suddenly. He tries to push out more words, but Cerberus just presses down harder, making Apollo’s breath whistle as it leaves his mouth.]

CERBERUS: Oh, please.

[He lifts a hand from his chest, waving it in the air nonchalantly.]

CERBERUS: You know plenty, Agent Apollo. Don’t you dare lie to me. How do you think you got to where you were ambushed?

[He lifts his shoe enough off of Apollo’s neck to let him cough, but chokes him again mid-breath.]

CERBERUS: What do you think you’re a part of?

[Cerberus picks his foot up once more only to take a step to the side. He then kicks Apollo’s chin up before pushing the toe of his shoe to the tip of Apollo’s chin and the heel deep into his clavicle. Apollo’s lips are turning blue again, his eyes rolled back into his head, and offering no struggle at first. Cerberus is unyielding.

Cerberus watches Apollo begin to writhe as the blue in his lips becomes darker. Apollo’s eyes become glassy and unfocused. Cerberus lifts his heel before lightly kicking Apollo’s chin up a little more, and finally returning it to the ground. Apollo is left coughing on his blood and trying to regain his breath.]

CERBERUS: We’re done here.

[Cerberus turns on his heels, his hands held to his chest and looks directly into the camera.]

 

[END TRANSCRIPTION]

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, folks! This piece is from a found archive project following the events of Project Chronos. I wanted to challenge myself to write something in a style I'm not familiar with and I think I'm going to keep this going. In the future, there will be more A/V transcripts, image descriptions, case files, personnel files, and more as this goes. 
> 
> Also, this was totally self-indulgent.


End file.
